


Flash Fiction Friday: Jodie demands more from Daria and Jane.

by DraceDomino



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, Futanari, Other, Power Bottom, Sex Toys, Submission, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Flash Fiction Friday using the following reader prompt: Futa!Daria/Jane/pushy!sub!Jodie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash Fiction Friday: Jodie demands more from Daria and Jane.

Neither one of them had expected Jodie to be quite so demanding. When Daria and Jane had invited the young lady to Jane’s room after school they had expected that her responsible personality would carry into the bedroom; that they’d have to spend some time coercing her, convincing her to be bad, approaching it from every angle before the pretty young thing decided to play along. What they received was...a fair bit different.

“Fuck me harder! Both of you, damnit! Pound those fucking holes!” Jodie’s voice filled the room around them, causing both Daria and Jane to look at each other with rather large, surprised eyes. Not that either of them particularly minded; the girl’s enthusiasm was a nice change of pace between two girls that were never described as particularly expressive. And as Jodie sat firmly on Daria’s cock, her rear stretched around it while her pussy clenched about Jane’s favorite strap-on, the young woman was a hotbed of activity. She rocked her hips of her own volition while sandwiched between the two, locked her ankles behind Jane’s back, and moved a hand up to each of the other two girls’ hair, pulling tightly as she begged for more.

“I don’t know, Daria, sounds like she’s begging for it too much.” Jane dared to give a sly little grin; slowing her pace and locking her knees. She stopped herself from pushing into Jodie as best as she was able, resisting the pull at her back from the dark skinned girl’s legs. Her hands moved to grip around Jodie’s rear, and with Daria’s help managed to freeze her in place, keeping her in a state of perfect stasis trapped between their two members. Already Jodie was whimpering and nibbling on her bottom lip, her hands moving to lock against Jane’s shoulders even as Daria chimed in from the bottom of the pile.

“You’re right, Jane.” The girl spoke up, offering a sly look from behind her glasses. “Last time we invited someone to join us they weren’t exactly...you know...loud.”

“Nnnnnng!” Jodie practically roared, trembling in between those two cocks. She ached to settle her ass down against Daria’s thick length once more, and her legs strained in the hopes of pulling Jane into her again. “That’s because you two always fuck vapid, empty headed white bitches! Probably your first time sharing a real woman!”

“Well, she’s got us there, Daria.” Jane responded again, but still held back. She looked to her girlfriend for consideration of Jodie’s desires; working in perfect harmony as they almost always did. “She’s definitely more...wriggly than the fashion club sluts.”

“And I suppose she should get credit for using the word ‘vapid’ in the bedroom.” Daria mused, her hands swipping forward to rub lightly across Jodie’s dark stomach. She teased her fingers back and forth idly, before finally giving a slow nod. “...all right, Jodie, you win. Guess we’ll just have to give you the rough treatment, if you want it that bad.”

“Finally! Thank you!” Jodie purred, licking her lips and squeezing her rear around Daria’s throbbing length. “Now c’mon! Start pounding me aga-” She was cut off by Daria, in a tone that in the same breath was completely static and emotionless, yet still giving Jodie the idea that she was about to give her more than the girl bargained for.

“Jane? Make way.” Daria smirked, a hand moving to the base of her cock and pulling it slowly free. “If Jodie’s so tough, she shouldn’t have any problem handling us both at once.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) I write a lot more full length dirty tales!


End file.
